


Safe with Us

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Lumity [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Edric and Emira are not that bad, Established Relationship, F/F, Theyre just a little weird with their affections is all, human phobia?, kinda homophobia but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: When your siblings catch you its always a wild ride.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878424
Comments: 5
Kudos: 363





	Safe with Us

Luz and Amity were curled up together in Amitys bed. Luz’ hand was absently playing with Amitys hair, her other hand resting on her nightdress clad waist as the witches head lay sleepily on her chest. A sunbeam settled across the floor, shining in though a big window nearby. Luz and Amity had just woken up so both were still pretty groggy, limbs heavy against each other, eyes droopy with soft smiles on both their faces. The blankets provided a layer of warmth that added to the sleepy atmosphere and threatens to send them back to sleep.

“Good morning, _hermosa_ ,” Luz says, her voice slightly gravelly with sleep, her dopey smile widening. 

“Morning,” Amity says softly. 

A light blush coats her cheeks. She loved it when Luz spoke Spanish, especially if it was to call her something cute.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Of course I did, you’re a great pillow,” Amity says snuggling her head into Luz’ chest.

“Im glad,” Luz giggles, gently kissing the top of Amitys head. She wasn't usually very smooth, or coordinated for that matter, but here in their little cuccoon of warmth with Amitys soft skin against hers, she felt strangely confident and in control of herself. 

So she buries her face deeper into Amitys hair and takes a deep breath, closing her eyes contentedly, ready to drift back to sleep for another few hours, when someone pushes the door open effectively bursting their sleepy little bubble. Before either of their tired brains could react, Edric walks in, Emira hot on his tail.

“Do you guys want some-“ He trails off, catching the scene in front of him. His sister in Luz arms, Luz’ face pressed into her hair as Amity looked up at her with the softest smile they had ever seen on her face. It only lasted for a moment though, then Amity sits up, scrambling to extricate herself. She topples off the bed and onto the floor with a grunt of pain.

“Amity!” Luz cries as she throws the covers off and crawls to the edge of the bed, peering down at her girlfriend wedged between the wall and the bed. She was as red as a tomato and had a look of pure fear on her face as she locked eyes with Luz.

“…Breakfast.” Edric finishes

Everyone in the room freezes for a moment, unsure what to do, then Amitys terrified, desperate voice sounds softly from the floor.

“Please.... don’t tell mom and dad,”

Edric and Emira looked at each other, then they look at Luz who sat back on her heels in her pyjamas, wide eyed and messy haired, looking a little dazed.

“Amity,” Emira says softly, walking around the side of the bed and grabbing onto Amitys hand. She helps her sister untangle herself and stand.

Amity sits on the edge of her bed, looking down in an almost defeated fashion. 

Emira crouches before her and takes both her hands in her own. 

“Amity, we would never,” She says "Your secret is safe with us,"

Edric places a hand on Luz’ shoulder reassuringly, nodding along to his twins words

“It is?” Amity asks, looking up at her big sister.

“Of course it is, you know how badly they’d flip out,"

Amity nods “They’d stop us from seeing each other because she’s human,”

Luz frowns at that, slightly hurt by her worth being determined by something so small. She knew that some people were irrational though, she had dealt with plenty of them in her life, so this wasn’t new. She knew Amity didn’t care what she was, and that was what was important at the end of the day.

“Does she make you happy?” Emira asks

“She changed my whole life,” Amity says “I love her,”

Luz blushes at Amitys statement as the twins turn on her, Edric squeezing her shoulder “Same question for you Luz,”

“Absolutely!” She says without missing a beat “Amity means the world to me!”

Edric and Emira smile at each other before looking back to the two girls in front of them.

“Thats all that matters,” Emira says

She pulls Amity into a big hug and Edric joins them. Luz sits there for a moment before Edric looks over to her, extending an arm out with an eyebrow raised. 

“Well, are you coming?”

Luz excitedly dives into the embrace, her arms wrapping around Amity. Amity unwinds one of her arms from around Emiras neck and pulls Luz closer happily, relieved that this had gone so well as her brother crushed them from the other side.

“We love you sis, we might be hard on you sometimes but we want you to be happy at the end of the day,” He says softly and Amitys heart softens a little.

“Now,” Edric says when he finally pulls out of the hug “Get your butts ready and come downstairs for some breakfast, it’ll be ready in ten,”

With that the twins leave the room and Amity promptly bursts into tears.

“Amity!” Luz says pulling the girl fully to her chest, hugging her tightly. Amity buries her face in Luz’ shoulder and clenches her fists into the fabric of her t-shirt.

“I thought I was gonna lose you,” She says

Luz’ heart breaks

“Amity, even if your parents found out and stopped you from seeing me we could still make it work, Im not going anywhere that easily,”

“Promise?” Amity asks

“I promise,” Luz says, squeezing Amity even tighter. 

After a few minutes, Luz feels Amitys breathing return to normal and she leans back, using her thumb to wipe a tear from Amitys cheek

“Now come on, lets go eat,”

Amity giggles, leaning into the touch happily. She looks at Luz fondly and thinks just how lucky she is to have her. They get up and head to breakfast, and just before they leave Amitys room Luz looks back over her shoulder with a grin,

"Just for the record, I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
